


come home with me

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen always gets what he wants, and right now he wants Jared, that new bouncer over there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). If you're looking for plot, it's unlikely that you'll find much here.

It was supposed to be a short stop. A quick check on his investment, make sure the guy at the door wasn't letting too many people past the red velvet rope and that the manager wasn't skimming anything off of the top. That was before Jensen laid eyes on all six and a half feet of the new bouncer.

Jared. Long brown hair that kisses his shoulders, curls behind his ears. Cute. Dimples when he smiles, and he smiles a lot. Still cute. Untold miracles happening under his snug black t-shirt. Moving from cute to hot in a real big hurry. His jeans could stand to be a couple sizes tighter, but nobody's perfect.

The guy's good at his job, never stands in one place too long, constantly scans the milling mass of people and doesn't use any unnecessary force. He's got a way of moving like he's comfortable in his own skin and is very well aware of the amount of space he takes up, knows what his body can do, makes sure that everyone else knows what it can do as well. He's escorted two people out the door who didn't know how and when to keep their hands to themselves with nothing stronger than a whisper in an ear and a firm grip on an elbow. Impressive.

From his booth, Jensen regards the room with carefully blank disinterest, a look that tells everyone who happens to walk past him to keep on walking. He tracks Jared from the bar to the dance floor and back to the bar again, nurses both his drink and the slow heat that's building way down low.

Something's happening across the room, the sound of shattering glass and a harsh shout and Jensen leans forward in the booth, tries not to smile. Jared's there in a blink, wades into the middle of it, smoothly blocks a weak jab to the jaw from some guy, gets him turned around with his arm twisted behind him. The asshole is still squirming like a nest of snakes tied up in knock-off designer jeans, but Jared's hold on him is implacable as he leads him toward the door, lifting him up clear off the ground when he tries to dig his heels in. Every belligerent yell just makes Jared hold him tighter, walk a little quicker, makes Jensen's skin burn hot to think about what it would feel like to pressed up to Jared's chest like that, have Jared's hips snug against his ass.

By the time Jared makes it back to the bar, Jensen's there to meet him. Jensen introduces himself, gets a small thrill as Jared's fingers trail along the inside of his wrist when they shake and gets another as Jared's gaze strays down along his body, heads north again and lands on his mouth.

"I know who you are," Jared says, and Jensen's so keyed into him that he can clearly hear the low rasp of his voice under the thump of the trendy electronica pumping from the speakers. There's the fading sound of the south in his inflection and if Jensen hadn't already made up his mind, that would do it for him. As it stands, everything's coming up roses. "Folks around here have told me about you."

"Is that good or bad?" Jensen asks. They're standing close. He has to tip his head up to look Jared in the eye. Nice.

Jared breathes out a little chuckle and runs his fingers through his hair, ineffectually swiping it back. "Undecided," he says, eyes still flitting to Jensen's mouth.

"Smart," Jensen counters. He licks his bottom lip, pulls it between his teeth to give Jared something new to look at. It does the trick. Jared's throat works as he swallows and he sucks on his teeth like he's thinking about how Jensen might taste. Jensen's wondering the same thing. "Come home with me," Jensen says.

Another small laugh. Another swipe through his hair. Jared leans his back against the bar, props his elbows on it and angles his hips in Jensen's direction. It's a gorgeous invitation. Jared might as well be handing it over on a silver platter. Jensen's skin prickles hot all over. Given the tiniest fraction of a chance, he'd drop to his knees and find out whether Jared's cock is as long and pretty as the rest of him.

"I don't get off for two more hours," Jared says, and Jensen could make a joke out of that one, bet good money that he could get Jared there in five minutes flat, decides to hold back instead.

A quick glance to the manager, a subtle nod passed back and forth and that's all the permission Jensen needs. He doesn't actually need that, but he's found that a small, symbolic tip of his hat to the chain of command keeps everybody happy.

"You get off whenever you want," Jensen says.

"Is that so." A hint of a smirk, flirty, like Jared's enjoying the fuck outta this little dance they've got going. He's not the only one.

"Yeah. I know a guy," Jensen tells him and takes a step closer. Jared spreads his feet wider, gives him room. "Come home with me."

Jared straightens to his full height, shoulders back, full of alpha male inclination. Dark eyes, broad chest and slim hips that are gonna fit exactly right between Jensen's legs, pretty pink lips that are gonna look even prettier wrapped all around Jensen's dick. Jared places his palm onto the small of Jensen's back and whispers, "Where's home?"

Jensen grins, slots two fingers behind Jared's belt buckle and tugs. "That's my boy."

~*~*~*~

Home is six blocks away and ten floors up. Jensen's driver is waiting for him at the curb outside of the club, doesn't even blink when Jensen crawls into Jared's lap before the door is closed, gets his hands under Jared's shirt and his tongue down Jared's throat. Jared paws at the back of Jensen's head, weaves his fingers into Jensen's hair. Not much there for him to grab onto but he gets the job done, angles Jensen in exactly right and licks into his mouth, traces Jensen's teeth, the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

The car pulls onto the road and it shifts Jensen's weight, makes him grind down on Jared's crotch and Jared pulls off, takes his mouth back with a gasp.

"You don't fuck around, do you?" Jared says, his crooked smile brighter than a brand new day.

"Not particularly." Jensen catches Jared's chin between his thumb and first finger, brings his attention around to front and center when Jared looks at the back of the driver's head, one eyebrow quirked upward.

"Do you do this all the time?"

Jensen tugs on Jared's nipple through his shirt, likes the way it makes Jared squirm beneath him, so he does it again. "Not particularly," he repeats.

"So you're from around here?" Jared asks, and it's cute, all this first date back and forth he's trying to engage in, mighty gentlemanly, but right now Jensen's in the mood to get off, scratch an exceedingly increasing itch.

"More or less," Jensen replies and kisses him again.

Four more blocks and Jensen's hard as hell when they pull up outside of his building, adjusts himself while the driver circles to the back door then drags Jared to the entrance. Jared's got his head in the game now, his arms wound around Jensen's waist and his mouth on the nape of Jensen's neck as they shuffle toward the elevator, his dick a hard ridge against Jensen's spine.

"I don't usually do this," Jared says, as if Jensen somehow needs to be reassured. He walks Jensen to the corner of the elevator, cages him in and Jensen's blindly searching out the buttons, thinks he hits the right floor.

"So fucking hot, I'm surprised you're not at it every night," Jensen says. His stomach swoops and it's not only because the elevator's taking off. Jared takes him by the wrists, winds Jensen's arms around his neck and grabs his ass, lifts Jensen until he's on the balls of his feet and nuzzles into his throat, presses his tongue to Jensen's pulse and moans.

They're hardly inside of Jensen's place before Jensen turns on Jared, yanks Jared's shirt off over his head and fucks around with his belt until his pants hit the floor then takes a step back. Perfect ripped chest and tight stomach, a skinny trail of hair that leads down into surprisingly bright red silk boxers with the tip of his stiff dick poking above the waistband of them, as sweetly pink as his lips.

Jensen's fingers slip along the silk as he gathers a little wetness from Jared's slit onto his thumb and feeds it to Jared, prying between his teeth and fucking his thumb in and out a couple of times. He lowers himself to his haunches and mouths at Jared's crotch, darkens the silk with his spin and feels Jared's dick leap against his mouth.

"Two more minutes of that and I'm done," Jared says, voice pitched low and raw as he pulls Jensen to his feet, fingers quick and smart on Jensen's fly, shirts and shoes and pants in a trail on the path to the bedroom, like every late-night soft-core porno Jensen's ever seen.

Jensen's bed is big, stereotypical american overindulgence but Jared fills it up, an acre of tan skin on cream colored sheets, shock of red silk breaking things up some, making the rest more interesting. Jensen's always had an appreciation for a nice ass in a tight pair of boxers, but he's never really had an underwear kink. Jared's well on his way to curing him of that. He straddles Jared's hips sinks down to rub against the soft silk, slot Jared's dick between the cheeks of his ass, plucks and toys with Jared's tight, hard nipples, until Jared's bucking under him, jaw clenched and teeth on display.

"Get up here. Wanna eat you out." Jared says, and pulls at Jensen's hips, draws Jensen forward and slips further down the bed, strongarms Jensen until he's gotten him exactly where he wants him. Jensen grips the headboard, goes willingly as Jared urges his thighs wider, spreads the cheeks of Jensen's ass and pulls him down and now Jensen's sitting on Jared's face, biting the inside of his wrist as Jared licks a wide stripe along his rim, sucks at it, gets Jensen all sloppy and wet then shoves two fingers inside. Twists and turns them and pushes in deeper, keeps them there as he pushes up and laps at Jensen's balls.

Now Jensen's the one who might not last two minutes, feels like a fucking virgin getting his first handjob and Jared hasn't even touched his cock yet. He falls to his side and the abrupt loss of Jared's fingers has him groaning, hips jutting up into thin air.

"What did they say about me anyway?" Jensen says, mostly to get his goddamn cock under control. He grips himself at the base of his cock and squeezes, tugs lightly at his balls.

Jared chuckles. "So now you wanna talk?" His face is a mess, spit all over the place, lips puffy and red.

"I'm curious."

"Everyone said I didn't stand a chance," Jared admits, peeking at Jensen through his lashes as if he's suddenly shy.

"That's a good one. You knew I was there." It's not a question.

"The second you walked in," Jared says, and kisses Jensen's shoulder, shifts so that he's propped up on his elbow, fist working lazy inside of his boxers.

"Just doing your job, right?" Jensen says, and spreads his legs, sinks down into the mattress as he pulls Jared on top of him.

Jared's grin is wicked. "Not particularly."

Jared starts to squirm out of his boxers but Jensen stops him. "Leave them on. Just pull 'em down a little." Jensen spits on his palm and jacks Jared a couple of times, tilts his hips up and guides Jared inside. Shudders through the first push, the steady glide of Jared breaching him, Jensen's fingers hooked into the meat of Jared's shoulders as the initial ache melts into slow, molten heat, turns good, then really fucking good as Jared starts to move.

Two massive thrusts then Jared switches it up, sits up so that he's kneeling on the bed, has Jensen's hips clear off the mattress and one leg stretched over his shoulder. Jensen gets lost in the lack of control, the lack of _needing_ to be in control and lets Jared hold him up, drill into him faster and faster, silk boxers so soft and slippery against his skin. Jared slams in, deeper than before, then pauses, stays buried up to his balls while he wraps his hand around Jensen's cock, works him fast and Jensen's twisting his fingers in Jared's boxers, pushing and pulling and trying to get him to move.

"Naw, brother," Jared says, "not until you get off first." Lazy drawl coming through loud and clear and Jensen has a second to think that now's probably not the time for southern sensibility before he tips over the edge, arches up so violently that only the flared head of Jared's dick is still inside of him as he comes, spunk pearly and white as it splatters on Jared's chest, drips down onto his stomach.

Jared lets Jensen's leg drop, takes Jensen by the hips and pulls him back down onto his cock, drills back into him with so much force that Jensen's teeth click together and keeps it up, breath hissing as Jensen gets his head on straight and figures out Jared's rhythm, counteracts it until Jared moans, every muscle in his body screwed up tight. Jared pulls out at the last possible moment and Jensen sits up fast, rubs him off through the last of it, mouth open and tongue out to catch it when Jared shoots, pulsing bitter and hot.

With a hand square on the center of Jensen's chest, Jared shoves him onto his back and licks at Jensen's lips and his chin, cleans Jensen up then feeds the taste of himself back to Jensen, his tongue huge and slick in Jensen's mouth, fingers gently tracing Jensen's jaw with the kind of affection that Jensen's not used to. Maybe there's something more to this kid. Maybe Jensen wouldn't mind finding out.

"Alright," Jensen says, "I'll bite. So you're from Texas, right?"

Jared rolls off of him, curls his long body along Jensen's and rubs their feet together. "How did you know?"

"Says so on your belt buckle."

 

 

\--fin

 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
